


No me las robes

by secret_look



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marshmallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_look/pseuds/secret_look
Summary: Sunggyu ha comprado una bolsa enorme de nubes de azúcar, todos en INFINITE saben que no deben tocarlas, el líder es muy posesivo en cuanto a sus chuches, pero Woohyun a decidido tocarle un poco las narices a su hámster.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Collections: KOREAN POP STARS





	No me las robes

Sunggyu dejó su compra en la cocina, escindió su paquetito de nubes de azúcar y se fue sigilosamente, no quería que nadie se enterara porque sus compañeros eran unos ladrones y unos capullos de mierda, les encantaban tocarle las narices...sobre todo Woohyun, ese era una puta lapa.

-Niños, el líder ha traído nubes de azúcar, ni las miréis porque ya sabéis cómo se pone -sentenció Hoya

Sí, bueno, eso fue una mala idea, una muy mala idea estando Woohyun delante, se tenía que haber callado para proteger esas pequeñas delicias, pero no, tenía que hablar y ofrecerle al muchacho una oportunidad para molestar a su amado hyung, porque sí, Woohyun en el fondo estaba coladito por aquel hámster (¿quién lo iba a pensar?puff~).

Como tenían el día libre y estaban más aburridos que Dora la Exploradora decidieron marcharse de aquella puñetera casa, Myungsoo se marchó junto a Sungjong y Sungyeol al cine, y Hoya desapareció con Dongwoo para Dios sabrá qué.

-Esta es la mía -rió maligno el muchacho

Sunggyu estaba perdido por algún lado, puede que leyendo o escuchando música, puede que incluso siendo responsable haciendo cosas de líder, Woohyun se desplazó hasta la cocina y rebuscó en todos los rincones existentes, finalmente las encontró porque el era Nam WooHyun y nada escapaba a su maravilloso cerebro (para nada el hecho de que se la pasa el día espiando a su hyung). Abrió la bolsa y vacío todas las nubes en un bol, sacó una caja de palillos del armarito y se sentó en la mesa, ¡es hora de manualidades!

Seamos sinceros, Woohyun parece tonto (y lo es ¤~¤) pero no es gilipollas, sabía que cuando su hyung supiera que habían desaparecido sus nubes iría a buscar al culpable montado el cólera, y eso le encantaba, pero no tenía ganas ninguna de ser apaleado hasta la muerte, tenía que compensarlo con algo al final. Comenzó a pinchar nubes con aquellos palillos y a unirlas de forma artística, cuando terminó la tarea se percató de que le sobraban muchas aún, ¿qué podía hacer?

-Piensa babo -susurró mientras se comía un par -¡Ya lo tengo! Vamos a hacer smore (o como coño se diga -pensó)

Sacó un paquete de galletas, un bote de crema de chocolate y el encendedor, metió en fuego todas las nubes pinchadas en palitos haciendo así su mini hoguerita, huntó las galletas en chocolate y con ella apuchurró las nubes flambeadas, llenó un plato de smores y colocó su amor encima. Con la bandeja en las manos corrió hasta su dormitorio y lo dejó en la cama, cogió las nubes que le habían sobrado y dejó un rastro desordenado por toda la casa, acabando este en su cuarto.

Sunggyu salió del baño, (sí, había estado ahí todo el maldito tiempo) su nariz se activó al segundo, toda la casa olía a dulce, dio sólo un par de pasos cuando resbaló con algo y se hubiera dado una hostia terrible si no fuera porque la pared le frenó, miró al suelo para encontrar esa puta mierda que casi le mata y encontró una nube rosa, wait ¿what?

-¿Qué leches hacen mis nubes en el suelo?

Miró el resto del pasillo y encontró otra en la esquina, gateó hasta ella con la indignación formándose en su cara, llegó al salón y vio un par blancas en el sofá, localizó la bolsa abierta y vacía sobre la mesa de la cocina y la furia le golpeó de lleno, sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca y sus pelo se puso de punta, parecía que estuviera en modo super saiyan.

-¡Me cago en vuestros muertos!

El grito de Sunggyu se escuchó por todas partes y Woohyun se escindió aún más en el armario, aquél armario no parecía suficientemente profundo, escuchó fuertes pasos y sabía que su hyung estaba cabreado a más no poder, así como que empezaba a arrepentirse, pero na' una mijica.

Sunggyu buscó sus nubes por toda la casa, y las encontró, estaban tiradas por todas partes de aquel maldito lugar, sólo pensar que las tendría que tirar y se ponía enfermo, registró cada rincón hasta que sólo le quedó el cuarto del rubio, estaba que se cagaba en su lápida. Abrió la puerta casi partiéndola del portazo, su mirada periférica de rayos láser cual Terminaitor atravesó la habitación y localizó sus nubes sobre la cama del menor, caminó tan rápido que prácticamente saltó a la otra punta de la habitación.

-Deshonra sobre tu vaca Nam Woo Hyun

El humo le salía por la orejas como una olla a presión, era algo totalmente cómico, pero en cuestión de segundos su humor cambió por completo. Una bandeja llena de smores con sus nubes en forma de corazón estaban sobre la cama del menor, era algo adorable y delicioso, hundió su nariz en aquella delicia y entonces notó ruido tras él.

-¿Hyung, estás enfadado?

Sunggyu se giró y miró al menor con amor, su sonrisa era tan grande como toda China y brillaba como una explosión de bomba atómica, sus brazos rodearon a Woohyun en cuestión de segundos.

-Tendrás que compensar las nubes mancilladas -rió

Woohyun asintió feliz de que su hyung no le fuera a partir la cara allí mismo, sintió el abrazo aún más fuerte y cálido, aquello era maravilloso.

-Te quiero, chinche tonto

Las palabras de su hyung se incrustaron en su corazón, era tan feliz en aquellos momentos, y todo mejoró cuando notó unos suaves y cálidos labios sobre los suyos, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente llenos de alegría, aquella sensación era más maravillosa de lo que nunca había imaginado.

-Yo también te quiero hyung  
-Cállate, aún no me has compensado

Los labios de Sunggyu volvieron a unirse a los de Woohyun y aquello fue como fuegos artificiales.


End file.
